


needy

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Crying Sam Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fingering, KINKY PORN, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, No Plot/Plotless, Porn, Prompt Fill, SPN kink meme fill, Sam Winchester Has a Vagina, Sex Toys, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Vibrators, bunker fiction, sam has no dick, straight up just porn, subby sam, very toppy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: As the result of witch curse Sam's cock was turned into pussy...Please no: sub or bottom!Dean(even mentioned/implied), girl!Sam, unhappy endinghttps://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/133663.html?thread=44904223#t44904223
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a noticeably lack of bottom Sam/top Dean prompt fills on the front page of the kink pinboard and someone asked me to fill a bottom Sam prompt. So here it is!

Dean heard his brother’s shout of “ _Oh my god_!” and sprinted to Sam’s room. He tried to open the door but Sam had it locked. “Sammy?” Dean jiggled the doorknob a couple more times, before scrambling for a paperclip he kept in his jeans. “Open the door, Sammy!” He could feel fear creeping up when he was met with silence. Was Sam ok? If anything happened to his brother, he swore to…

Dean was able to unlock the door and swung it open to find Sam sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down in horror. “Dude, you, uh, ok?” Dean asked hesitantly, stepping inside the room.

Sam’s head lifted up and Dean had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. His brother was looking at him with wide hazel eyes. He had never seen such fear on his face before. Not since the first time he and Dad took a 12 year old Sammy on his first salt and burn and Sam came face to face with one of those ugly spooks. Dean continued his approach to his brother slowly and cautiously.

“What’s the matter, Sammy?”

Sam flinched at his nickname. “D-Dean,” he croaked. There were tears welling in his eyes. Oh god, Dean thought. What the hell happened to Sam that could make him cry? The big brother instinct in Dean was going in full blast now. He looked around the room, eyes darting to see if anything was out of place. “Dean,” his brother said again and Dean had to look back at Sam. “I, uh, I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“What?”

“I, I...know this is going to sound crazy - like really fucking crazy,” Sam began, running a hand through his hair. He wiped the tears threatening to spill out. Dean waited for his brother to calm down. He was still looking around the room like something could dart out at them from beyond the shadows. Never hurt to be prepared. This world was full of crazy and if you let your guard down for even a moment, that was enough for anything that went bump in the night to kill you. “You gotta believe me though, Dean. Because I’m telling you the truth. I, uh, don’tthinkIhaveadickanymore,” Sam said the last part as fast as he could, looking back down at his jeans in horror.

“What?” Dean found himself repeating. He didn’t catch the last words because of how quickly Sam talked. “Slow down, little brother.” He sat down beside his brother. “Can you repeat the last part? Slowly this time?”

He watched as Sam flushed. He clenched and unclenched his hands. “Um I don’t think I have a dick anymore,” he whispered.

Dean blinked. “What?” He knew he must sound like a broken record player by now, but seriously, what? What the fuck? Did Sam just say he didn’t have a dick anymore? How was that even possible?

“How’d you lose your dick, Sammy?” Dean tried to joke, watching as Sam started to fidget nervously.

The fidgeting paused and Sam glared up at his brother, feeling hot tears start to fall from his eyes again. God damn it. He didn’t mean to start crying. “It’s not fucking funny, Dean,” he snapped, anger boiling under his skin.

Dean leaned back, eyes wide at Sam’s unexpected anger - though really he should’ve expected it, he just didn’t think he’d be on the receiving end of it. He held up his hands in surrender. “Ok, ok, not funny. Sorry,” he murmured. 

They lapsed into silence for a moment. Then Sam stood up and started to pace. Dean watched his brother warily. Sam suddenly stopped and turned to look at Dean, a look of realization dawning on his face. “What is it?” Dean asked.

“The witch,” Sam said. Like it was obvious. Dean was confused for a moment before realization dawned on him as well. Shit. “The witch from last week, Dean, she did something before she died. Remember? She chanted something.”

“She cursed you to lose your dick?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Weirder shit’s happened to us before,” Sam pointed out.

“True. Shit,” Dean said, rubbing the stubble on his chin. Sam didn’t have a dick anymore. His thoughts suddenly strayed to sex. He wondered how Sam was going to orgasm now. And Dean didn’t have to lock his brother up in a cock cage anymore. He grinned at his brother who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “You know, since you don’t have a dick anymore, we don’t have to cage it.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He was still upset over losing his dick because some evil bitch wanting to get revenge from beyond the grave and all Dean cared about was their kinky sex life. He folded his arms over his chest and gave Dean one of his ‘bitch’ faces. 

“Really, Dean? I lose my dick and you’re thinking about sex?” Sam was not amused as Dean just gave him his wide shit-eating grin.

“C’mon, Sammy. Lighten up a little, man. This is like a blessing in disguise. It’s not like you do the fucking anyways,” Dean leered.

Sam sighed and pulled up a chair to sit in. He started to bounce his leg as he thought about telling Dean about the other part of the curse. It wasn’t like he could keep it a secret indefinitely though. Dean was going to notice when they had sex so Sam took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He could do this.

“There’s another thing I have to tell you, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow though the grin didn’t falter. “Yeah? What’s that?”

“I think I also have uh...avaginanow,” he could feel his cheeks heating up again.

“What was that, Sam?” Dean frowned, trying to understand his brother. _God damn it, Sammy. Just spit it out._ “Dude, quit talking a mile a minute, would you? Is this another part of the witch’s curse or something?”

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled. He rubbed the side of his face tiredly and sighed. “Just don’t laugh at me.”

There was a beat of silence and Sam looked back up to see his brother just staring at him. Sam glared. “Seriously, Dean, promise me you won’t laugh.”

“Whoa. Ok. Promise I won’t laugh, Sammy,” Dean said. Geez. What the fuck had Sam’s panties in a twist today? He snorted at his own inside joke. Sam glared even more at him. “Quit giving me the bitchface. I told you I won’t laugh.”

“Fuck. Fine. Whatever. I said I think I have a vagina now too,” Sam said, swiping angrily at the tears in his eyes. Why was he crying so much? 

Dean was speechless. He stared at his brother in disbelief for a moment. Did the witch really…? It was like a dream come true. He had no idea how many fantasies he had about his brother suddenly turning into a girl or somehow getting a vagina so he could fuck into. Holy shit. But there was no way he would admit that to Sam. He cleared his throat and said, “Dude, I wouldn’t laugh at you just because you suddenly developed a pussy.”

Sam flinched at the word and looked down. It made it all the more real. He could feel the hole clench and unclench. It was so surreal, like he was in a dream. He looked back toward his brother who was still sitting on the bed. Dean’s eyes were darkening as he watched him. Sam gulped. 

“But I’m not a girl, Dean,” he told him.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he casually leaned back on his elbows. His eyes didn’t leave Sam. “So what? Personally, I think it’s kind of hot. And kinky.”

“What?” Sam barely registered the last part.

“I think you having a pussy instead of a dick is hot,” Dean repeated slower.

Sam blinked. “So you don’t think I’ve suddenly turned into a freak or something?”

He watched as Dean chuckled. “Dude, we’re both freaks, Sammy.” Sam still didn’t look convinced so Dean sat back up and said more seriously, “I wouldn’t be banging you if I thought you were some ginormous freak.”

“You could be. You could be having sex out of pity or something,” Sam mumbled.

Dean snorted. “You know what? I’ll show ya then.” He gestured for Sam to come over to the bed. When Sam hesitated, Dean said, “Just c’mere, Sammy. Get your hot ass on the bed now. I’m fucking horny, you’ve got a new pussy and you need some convincing.” Sam opened his mouth to argue but Dean just shook his head. “Dude, you do not want to argue with me right now,” Dean warned. “Now I’m going to tell you one last time to get your ass over here so that I can worship your new pussy and show you I’ll never think any less of you.”

Sam found himself rising to his feet and walking over to his brother. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This was Dean, laying on the bed, looking beautiful and precious and still wanting Sam, even cursed the way he was. He found himself climbing onto the bed and suddenly Dean was all over him. His hands, hot and rough, scrambling to get Sam out of his clothes. 

Sam felt wet lips trailing kisses down his neck and he moaned. “Just...just let me show you I love you, Sam. All of you. Old you, new you. Doesn’t matter, kay?” Dean was murmuring as he helped him out his shirt, then out of his pants and boxers. They were all tossed off the side of the bed. Sam was completely naked now while Dean was still fully clothed. If he still had his dick, he was sure it’d be twitching and spurting out precome. Instead, he gasped, feeling a strange wetness down there, in his new hole.

“Oh my god, you’re right,” Dean whispered in awe, pushing Sam down on the bed, his finger touching the entrance of his new pussy. “Look at that, Sammy. You really got a pussy now,” Dean told him, his breath ghosting over Sam’s bare neck as Dean leaned over. He started to kiss Sam’s neck again, trailing down to just above his right nipple. Sam gasped at how sensitive his skin was. He could feel his brother’s grin as he suddenly took his nipple into his mouth. Hot wetness engulfed Sam and he moaned as Dean started to suck and bite it.

Then suddenly he felt Dean’s finger press into his new hole, and Sam shuddered under the wave of pleasure that coursed through him. The finger pushed in without much resistance and Sam felt the burn. It was a good burn though. It didn’t hurt like the times Dean fucked into his ass. Holy crap, was this how girls felt when they had sex? The finger pushed all the way in and Sam found himself arching up.

Dean let go of his nipple and sat up as he continued to finger his little brother. He loved seeing Sam squirm in pleasure. It made him happy knowing he could make Sam feel so good. He pumped his finger a few times, before adding a second one. Sam gasped at the intrusion.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, little bro?” Dean asked huskily.

Sam just moaned in response. “Please,” he begged, writhing under his brother’s touch. 

Dean leaned back in, loving the way Sam was losing himself to the pleasure. “Please what?” Sam mumbled something incoherent. “What’s that, Sammy?” He started to pump his fingers faster.

“Please fuck me. Please,” Sam was babbling.

“Please fuck your what?” Dean asked, loving this game.

“Please fuck m-my…” Sam was squirming some more. He couldn’t seem to think of the word, still too new and foreign to him and Dean was doing things - good things, and it was just too hard to think, too hard to form coherent sentences. Why was Dean still just teasing him? Sam needed...he needed more.

“You want me to fuck your pussy maybe?” Dean whispered, finally taking pity on his brother.

Sam tried to nod his head. Yeah, that. He needed Dean to fuck that. His pussy. “Yeah, yeah,” he panted, as Dean continued his relentless pace. Oh god. He moaned, struggling to think. “Yeah, please fuck my pussy. Please, Dean. Please fuck my pussy.”

Dean chuckled, finally taking his fingers all the way out and letting Sam catch up. “You’re always so polite, Sammy.”

“I won’t be for long if you don’t just...get on with the fucking,” Sam said, trying to come back down to reality. He heard Dean chuckle some more. Felt his brother get off the bed. Sam leaned up on trembling elbows to see what Dean was doing. “Where are you going?”

“Just grabbing some stuff. Chill, Sammy. I’m coming back,” Dean said. He grabbed a small box where they kept all the fun sex stuff. He walked back to the bed and plopped the box down, grinning down at his brother. “See? I came back.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. What are you going to be using?”

“You’ll see, dear brother,” Dean said. He leaned over the box and picked out a big vibrator. God he wanted to use this for a long time now but he always worried that the size would hurt if he jammed it up Sam’s ass. Now they didn’t have to worry about that. He looked up with a giant grin as he dangled the toy in front of Sam. He climbed back on the bed and slapped his brother’s new pussy. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to try this.”

“When did you even buy that?” Sam asked as Dean lined the tip to the entrance of his new hole. Holy crap was it huge. Was it even going to fit in his new vagina?

Dean didn’t seem the least bit worried though. “I bought it like last year maybe?” Dean shrugged. He looked at Sam’s concerned face. “Don’t worry. This baby will definitely fit. I’ve seen it used a lot in the porn I have.” He said it like it was a fact of life in his ‘trust me, Sammy, I know what I’m talking about’ voice.

Sam gulped as he watched Dean start to push it in. He gasped at the burn, but somehow that turned into pleasure and it was barely resisted as Dean pushed it as far as it could go. There was slick leaking out of his pussy and Dean hummed in approval before turning it on. Sam couldn’t contain the moan as pleasure exploded in him. There was something rubbing and vibrating outside of his pussy too and holy fuck. He felt like he was going to explode, like when he still had a dick and knew he was on the edge of an orgasm. The pressure was building up and he started to claw at the bed in desperation. He could feel more slick leaking from his pussy.

“I think it’s stimulating your new clit too,” Dean was murmuring, fiddling with the vibrator settings, from between his legs.

Sam could barely hear him. He was getting lost in the pleasure of the vibrator. Suddenly the vibrations intensified and Sam could feel his orgasm ripping through him as he shouted, “D-Dean!”

“Yeah, that’s it lil bro, just like that,” Dean said.

The vibrator was turned off after a moment and Sam was laying on the bed, his breaths coming out in heavy pants as he stared sleepily up at the ceiling. He felt suddenly sated and tired and barely registered when the vibrator was slowly pulled out of him. It was so good, the best orgasm he ever had. He was sure he was still leaking but he didn’t care.

“Hang on, Sammy,” Dean was saying. Sam blinked, wondering why he was hearing rustling sounds. Dean was unzipping his jeans. He pulled down his boxers just enough for his cock, hard and leaking to spring out. God he waited for so long to do this, to fuck Sam like this. He licked his lips as he took in Sam’s beautiful form under him. He trailed his hand over his side, watching as his brother shivered at the contact. “I’m gonna fuck into you all nice and gentle, Sammy. Gonna worship your pussy. Gonna make you feel like a fucking queen,” Dean whispered. He pushed his dick into Sam’s new pussy hole. He gasped at the warmth, at the tightness. Even after being fucked with the vibe, it was like fucking into a virgin. Well...heh. Sam never actually got fucked in the pussy before so technically he was a virgin.

He pushed all the way in, groaning in satisfaction. Sam felt so good. He always did before, but this was like a whole new level. Like fucking a girl. “You feel so good, Sammy,” Dean said, rocking gently in and out. He heard Sam moan softly. “G-gonna make you feel so full. You want that, don’t you?”

He paused so that his dick was still in Sam and turned around to the toy box and reached in to grab a butt plug. He always wanted to try this too. He got out a small bottle of lube and uncapped the bottle before squirting a little on his finger. “This may hurt a little, but it’s nothing we haven’t done before,” Dean said. He looked down and spread Sam’s ass so that he could see the clenching little hole. He lined up his finger before pushing it in.

Sam gasped at the sudden, unexpected burn. The lube helped to slick the way and there wasn’t a whole lot of resistance but enough for Sam to feel it. He clenched down as Dean tried to move his finger in. Oh god he felt so full. He had a cock in his pussy and a finger in his ass now. “Relax for me, Sammy. Make it easier. C’mon,” Dean was saying. Sam tried and unclenched around the finger. “There you go,” Dean told him, his finger moved again. He pumped his finger a couple more times, trying to spread the lube as much as possible. Then he lubed up the small plug and pulled his finger out. “Ok, gonna put the plug in now. Hold still,” Dean whispered. He pushed the lubed plug all the way in. He made sure it wasn’t going to fall out and started moving again.

Sam moaned at the feeling of being filled up in both his holes. “P-please, Dean,” he stuttered.

Dean rocked into Sam. It was really hot seeing his brother like this. He was sure he could cum just by watching Sam get off. He pulled his cock out and then pushed in again, watching Sam’s breath hitch as the plug moved as well. “You look so hot like this, baby brother,” Dean told him. He was on the edge of his own orgasm. “Look at your new pussy, getting so wet. You’re like a girl now, Sammy. So fucking hot.”

It took only a couple more thrusts before Dean was shooting his load inside Sam. “Fuck! Holy fuck,” Dean panted, as he felt his dick pulsing inside Sam’s pussy. Pumping him with Dean’s seed. “Best sex ever,” Dean groaned, falling over.

Sam sighed, wishing he had the energy to wrap his arms around Dean. “Yeah,” he said.

He supposed having a pussy wasn’t as bad as he initially thought.

**THE END**


End file.
